IRC LOG: Different, But The Same
Log Title: Different, But The Same Characters: Nightfall, Soundwave, Deathsaurus, Goth, Dust Devil, and Blast Off Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: November 17th, 2019. TP: None-TP Summary: A chat on the net, leads to something interesting... As logged by ''Nightfall & Goth'' Bah. whats the matter? You again? Haven't I badgered you enough? ...Eh, what the heck. You're inconsequential enough. I was just going through my network, and had to facilitate a deletion of an asset that went sour. It is not the first time, nor will it be the last, but it is always... pesky... when it happens. I was particularly fond of that idiot, too. <> Which idiot <> There are many on the internet The one that got deleted, of course. deleted eh? Colloquially speaking. You have me curious. About many things. first of all who is this deleted person? A broken tooth in a cog, little else. Rest assured, it is no one of consequence to anyone you'd know. who'se cog. you'd be amazed at who I know and what is of consequence to me. But thats beyond the point. I've been meaning to ask you. You seem to represent someone. Are you Cybertronian? Really, Visitor. You must think I am... a boorish simpleton, who will blither and blabber sensitive information over a public chatroom. touche. I assume you are here to watch for such breeches. I am here because there are such boorish simpletons, and occasionally they do spit out something useful. :> As I said. I suppose for someone in intel that must be interesting. That, and I excel at harassment. As much as any other internet troll I suppose. I freely admit, I am a troll extraordinaire. Heeh. I suppose I watch the same. Im hardly an intel person though. I am a lot of things. Intelligence is only one of the facets I manage. Big, nasty ball of drek that it is. Then there is all the expensive mess that comes with locating the source, the measures taken to confirm or deny the integrity, actions to be taken upon the former assessment, damage that can be done in the case of the latter. But the pay is good. all in the same ballpark. But yes. I imagine it pays the bills. Mercenary I take it? Or 'self employed'?" ...Which is why it's so irksome when a carefully coached asset so delicately inserted gets to thinking differently, and needs... fixing. Or deletion. That is its own mess. Power Broker, is what some call me. Is that why you got angry with me? Did you think I was one of your assets? ...You really and truly must think I'm the fool of fools. I would not communicate with one of my assets over these channels. I was never angry with you, Visitor. Weakness and indecision vex me. Maybe I should revert back to berating you. It's much more fun and less a trifle. Im just checking where we stand. Pardon me if it sounds like Im questioning your intelligence as well, spook. I try not to rise to anger easy, but I do at times. Vengeance is quick to follow. I am neither weak or indecisive. But I dont think you want to find that out first hand. go ahead, Im not bothered by it. I have limited time but I can multitask. HAve you crushed your enemies yet? My personal enemies? Yes. What about you? So, those Auto-nuts you were 'honorably' not killing are now dead and smouldering wrecks. I have no enemies, sir. Only reluctant friends. Oh the Autobots? I have no animosity with them. my current employer does. But nothing personal. They are angry with me though because I promised to kill one of them and I did. Have you put your second back in line? Is his head on a pike? Have you unleashed the... what was it you said? Something about a power to destroy the universe or something similar? Don't bother defending yourself. Either way, it's of little consequence or interest anymore. You can only get so much satisfaction beating a dead horse. I'm incorrigible, I know. Do you have one of those YourFaceInATube pages? I may pay it a visit to read all about you. I dont think you understand how things work. My second in command is obediant. I do not need him destroyed because he is good at his job. I do not. I use a guest account on here. Do you think I make webpages? I think you weave baskets. Your mom too. Im inconsequential to you. Im not your target. I may have said things out of frustration. But it is none of your concern ...Was that... really... the best you could do? zOMG. Sir, you have made me laugh out loud again. If this leader-of-a-galactic-empire thing falls through, you could always do stand-up comedy. Eh. Im not trying to troll. I dont have time. I know what I've accomplished and what I will accomplish. You're supposed to be known for something, right? In the event ... My legacy is secure. My empress an d child will continue What are you people arguing about now? It's more of an unlovers' quarrel. Im not fighitng. Fighting. Pardon. Concentration is off today. That's not the only thing off. What is your bloody point?! See? see what? Sounds like someone needs to destroy the things he was sent to destroy. You keep out of this. Guardian may have a point. Look. Im not going to level Earth. No one asked you to. Wow. Guardian, you know the Visitor? Intimately? Is he as much of a buffoon as he makes himself out to be? I'm just going to let him speak for himself. ...'Nuff said. Just every ally of the united states. And thats not happening either. Im not your puppet. Either of you. You have work to do. Stop wasting your time and do as you have been ordered. If you can't do that or won't do that. Then at least watch your city. You have no business being idle. You don't rule me. Do you want me to shut him down? Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, I rest my case. The Visitor is a lollygagging twit resting on his laurels, that pins his success on the throne on the backs of his betters. :> He's a child. A protoform. you know what? I do have work to do. ...Orly? Now I almost feel bad. I shouldn't be cruel to the children. Don't be. He'll learn his place. I hope so. He's... not yet a leader. Information discipline is one thing he needs to learn. A little tradecraft and psychological chicanery would not hurt, either. I bet he is a very willful child in person. No doubt. a powerful one but still a child. His empress surely does most of his leading. He will be forged into something greater. Right now its sort of pathetic though. Give him my regard, should you see him pouting. And advise that I may lend... a little insight and guidance from a perspective outside of his culture, should he seek such council. ...There is an empress? Gracious. Do tell. You have my attention. I... thought he was a Cybertronian? His kind works in the outer edges of the galaxy. Cybertronian by design by they have been left on their own for too long. He seems to think hes above taking direct orders. As I said. He will learn. Im sure he'll have a pout and join us again. I didnt block him. All of this time, I thought the difference between the male and female form of a Cybertronian was purely aesthetic. Empress implies something akin to a union and relationship. I suppose you should ask him. Im no expert in such things. <> ...I'm working with him, I often tell him being on here and getitng into fights is not really worth the effort, and those are merely trying to get a raise out of him. <> ...we're getting there and Yes, it's purely asthetic, and I believe... Perosnal, in pronouns Destrons are culturally different. You are right to tell him, Underwood. Maybe convince him to do his duty. <> ....Right I didnt right that report. <> *Write Destrons? First it was.. Autobots and Decepticons. Then it was Unicrons and Junkyions. Now there are Destrons. Have I missed some subgenus of Cybertronian yet? A subshoot of Decepticonism. They are learning that they are not as independant as they think. Thus a lot of anger and teen angst. Ahh. Okay. So Decepticons have cousins that are Destrons. Do the Autobots have some kind of kissing cousin too? <> there sevral colonies And offshoots of each yes. Its a complex system. Metaphorically speaking. ...And what would they be called? The Destrons opposites are cybertrons. Autobots and Cybertrons, Decepticons and Destrons. Junkyions and...? though they dont seperate themselves from Autobots the way Destrons try to do. <> and the Cybertronian colonies are Eukrias, Caminus, Velocitron, Devisiun... How do you tell them apart? Do they all have emblems or flags? <> Yes.. There is also Prion, but I only know of one surviving inhabitant.. Simply Fascinating. <> each colony is.. unqie, in it's own way. <> Devisiun forged Cybertronians that are all twins, and make up singular root-modes <> they are not combiners though. Combiner, being like Devastator. <> yes. <> they are more ah.. Duocons, in a sense, only they are seprate enetaties <> were as a true duocon is merely one entatie that can split into two. <> they are basiclly the reverse. That's... crazy cool. With a binary brain, at least the arguments between them are quick. Blast Off says, "Well, combiners are certainly superior." <> Caminians, from Caminus, developed low frequancy sparks to run on less energon, thus they are tell tale by their blue colored energon, where most are purple or pink. We've been at war for millions of years. You didnt think we'd colonize by now? <> Prion was a colony of Mini-bots, or Mini-cons Honestly I dont know enough about the colony worlds. I focus on Cybertron and Earth missions. Oh look your friends b ack. Colonization is part of conquest. My take on the mechanical nature of things would have me believe such colonies would be uniform and self improving, verses... having completely different cultures. I see that. They are and they aren't. Its not all uniform <> Velocitron's run on solar-power, competely, energon is only used for perosnal things, such as consumption, they are competely focused on speed. This.. redefines a lot of my conjectures. Talking about colonies? <> Eukaris.... Is a planet of purely beastformers, and from where I hail, it's goverment is made up of a council of tribes. <> Unlike the others, it has not been cyberformed, thus all orgnaic life on it exsists with us. Ive done cyberforming from my warworlds in the past. <> it's quite jarring to see people react to organics so... negtively? You'd think underwood and I wouldnt get along. <> Considering I technically grew up with such, I'm used to what others deem as 'grooss' I would tell you that the adults are talking, Visitor, but... I am going to try to be more accommodating. Guardian and Underwood have been schooling me on the... surprisingly diversity. I understand why fully. I've seen how organics treat our kind up close. Once you get involved with the Galactic council, the consoriuum, and other factors you see how they treat inorganic life. Its one of Megatron's tenants to have cybertron for Cybertron from what I get. <> EEcch, don't even get my started on those idiots. And Im not a child. I dont know why everyone keeps saying that. Im 5,000 years old. <> they'll gladly shoot at anything that resembles a cybertronian. <> and do not care us colonies are.. far removed. See why we must protect our kind by cyberforming? up until very very recently I was perfectly fine with it. Things have changed though. <> I spend over a dozen vorns in space, I'm well aware what it's like <> When one Station hops you get.... well, the oppression is quite disheartening. <> being a beastformer alone on Cybertron is bad, but being a beastformer and a 'cybertronian' while station hopping for over thousands of years?! Uhg, It's a wonder why I had to accept scavaging. Alas, my vision of the cosmos is confined to sighting the stars through a digital lens. The parallels with the Earthbound and those of you who travel the stars are striking. Underwood. you're preaching to someone who has done jsut that. <> then you are among the likeminded. so you /are/ an Earth person. <> Hmm On that note, the creation of the colonies is.. uniqe.. <> they were created from titans like that of the autobot's metroplex, who left cybertron, once landed, /most/ cyberofrmed thier planets, and their hot spots ignited to creat their inhabitants. <> on Eukrias, we have a ledgend that says of any 'standard' former set foot on the plant, that Chela himself would rise from his slumber to eradicate them from the planet. That is a point of contention, as I may be on earth, but I'm not quite sure I'm of the earth. It is... complicated. Do please continue, Underwood. This is all new information to me, and I find it... refreshing. A change from all the other things I do. <> Caminus is a planet of arts, so singing, dancing, and the liek take pressedince over things like sceince... <> Ah before I forget, /none/ of the other colonies are part of the war, they are..peaceful. <> furthermore, the Caminans, are /quite/ religuse... <> Velocitronians settle everything, even poltices, by racing. It feels as if I should invite you down for Energon and Tea. what relivion do they follow? <> its... Complicated... Me? I'd have to decline. Im not assigned on earth right now Either of you. What me? I could always come down. I have nothing better to do. No, not you, chucklehead. Underwood. <> ...You see they rever the primes as gods, consdering they controled the titens, each titan had a respective prime, as do we Eukrians, ours was Onyx Prime, who lead us Beastformers born on Cybertron, onto Chela and went to the planet that became Eukrias, where we would be free of the funcinalist oppression... Chela then ignited his hot spot, and thus those of us born on the planet were born with the knowlage of the /slight/ we where handed by cybertronians you have plenty to do. and should be doing it there anyways. Hot spots...fascinating. <> Caminus was the titan of Solus prime.. Or so the stories go, given she was killed before they left. so these titans. I am, sincerely, in awe. <> Yes? <> Velocitron was colonized by the planet Navitas, who was the titan of Amalgamous prime. There is so much to know. *sigh* As they say, knowledge is power. <> Prion was the titan of Micronus Prime. Devisiun was the titan of Nexus Prime.... Given I do not know how much of this is truth, and others fiction, as there are stories that Trypticon was rasied by our death deity Mortilus. This is all new to me. I may need you to send me files. New to me too but like I said. Outer rim. Didnt spend any time on the colonies. The closest station to where I was was on Victory. <> it's quite an /irony/ as I am not well versedi n Cybertronian history myself, but what I learned on my home planet of Eukris. <> and Station hopping... MEtting those of the other colonies If I could have a copy, I would appreciate it. But I would still like to invite you down for a conversation by the hearth. Even... if I needed to expand the living room. <> Heheh I fear I may cause to much of a security panic i fear. send me a copy as well Im also interested. be careful sharing with outsiders though. <> ....I often also forget that much of Cybertrons own history has been lost due to the war that has lasted over the millions of years <> this is... not a position I ever saw myself being in I must admit. If you sincerely wish to visit, I may be able to... facilitate. So, I may be able to... worm my way offworld by calling in a favor, although I'm not certain how well I would react to the rigors of telelocation. As I've said, I am... different... from the rest. <> it is osmetihng to think about.. Ah before I forget, those of Devisiun, they have red energon. <> I may bring company, I'm not one thats ment to be alone. you think the only culture we have are those that you've seen in war? <> Hmm the Tribes on Eukrias were all diverse in culture.... We're broken up into what terrain our altmodes can achive, well apart from the Fur walkers, and Scale Walkers Gods above and below, Old and New, grant me patience to not textually tongue lash this whelp all over again. <> Scale walkers are a tribe full of reptlian bots, and Dino bots.. Fur walkers energally land based creatures such as felines, cannids, ursas.. <> Wave Walkers contined any water fairing creatures, and yes, it was water I was... Mortified, to find out what Cybertronain weather was like the first time if we met in person I doubt you'd insult me so freely. And yes. its good to hear about the creatures of your world. denizens. sorry. The models of advanced algorithms show strong propensity for any mechanical or digital intelligence, artificial or real, to evolve a homogenous network of entities that think and act alike, for efficiency, since deviance is not efficient. Self improvement, consumption of the old to make with the new, and so forth. Cybertronians, I believed, possessed binary brains and would tend toward that trend, and not splinter off into so many deviations. It makes those cold, metal chassis of yours not too different from the fleshy ones. Interesting. I did not think humans were fully sentient, on the same level Cybertronians were until I realized we both have electronic brain waves. <> who in their right minds thinks /acid rain/ is a cometely sane and safe weather phnomenon?! uuhg.. anyeway, I was trained as a warrior of sorts, before being passed off to the Cloud Walkers, were all of us capable of flgiht go.. the Inseect based beast formers tend to split among the tibes... and.. Yes, I believe it's been proven we have rather similar electrical-- Yes as he said. there are rumors that an organic race created cybertronians. <> Ah.. hrmm.. Hmmm, I do not know about that, as I hear there are reports of the Quintessons making cybertronians.. thus why the galatic council thinks all cybertronians are nothing but war waging weapons of mass destruction They might not be wrong. Look at us. <> Remember all the colonies isolated from Cybertron are peaceful and none-waring. Truly? Even I know better than that. And this history lesson of Cybertronian cultures has even brought to light something more about you, Visitor. <> Yes. *sigh* And what else has it brought to light? <> See I maybe have been trained as a warrior but that was for sport and secruity, /never/ the level of war like i was introduced to here. <> had ot learn all that the hard way. That you've got more of a leader in you than I first thought. I came to life on a dropship in the middle of battlefield. History wasnt an important thing to teach me. You think so? <> Cold Dunstruction, or "MTO" Made to order. <> *construction There are those who think my kinda rent really alive. We've never been brought to vector sigma. <> Ones frozen spark is shunted into a prebuild body and brain modual is set up with pre-loadedp rograms <> ....Camians also see this as Abbhorid Yeah sounds like it I do. <> Which is purely silly Visitor, considering my spark also wasn't ignited by Victor Sigma <> it was sparked by Chela. A little council, some study in history and tradecraft. I was wrong, and I admit it. You can thank both Guardian and Underwood for adding the data I was missing. I wasnt brought to vector sigma either. I was built by neutrals. There were no Autobtos or Decepticons when I came online. Im much older than you guys I believe. <> Ahh.. pherhaps, I am not exactly sure when you where created, as Chela came to Eukrias sometime after Funcinalism had gotten much of a ugly foot-hold Im around 8 million years old. I was created in Kaon long ago, Underwood. Not the Kaon you know now. The Kaon of the senate. <> ...EEesh. My first memories are of having a gun put in my hand, dropped into the battle and told to shoot anything with a red symbol. I was supposed to follow my gunny but he was destroyed. With the bodies around me and more falling. I took action. I took command. And led the remaining soldiers back. My first battle was a defeat. But I considered it a victory as I brought some back out. But yeah. Everyone has a different starting point. Just like every human does so does every Cybertronian. my story is long and I dont think you guys want to hear it. Needless to say we're unique. <> Mmm, Exiled from my planet. And not just in a way that is aesthetic or colorful programming. Actually, honestly, Unique. Im sorry. What did you do? We're not factory drones, kingmaker. <> I murdered those who killed my first Conjux. Im sorry. I hope you find peace on Cybertron. I see that, now. This has greatly helped my perspective. <> ...Ahh.. Right, the Conjunx Endura, Amica Endura, and Innermost <> ...THankfully Empurata had been competely lost to us... We hope. Thats less cultural then a functionist control method. <> Well considering none of us Colony born have that... Punishment, I'd have to agree Im pretty uneducated about all of this. <> You've seen how Shockwave's helm looks, correct? <> Emotinless, one optic, Yeah? I mean having limited depth perception doesnt seem to do well for a scientist but who am I to judge. I have a big old beak helm. <> Empurata was the process of removing ones helm and hands, replacing them with modles such as Shockwaves, and two pronged claws. <> When one doesn't have a face, one can be easily ignored. ..... <> Horrfying, isn't it? Fascinating. so did Cons do this? Absolutely NOT. <> No. IT is... similar to the punishment of an Iron Mask. <> Barbaric is what it is. Functionism was barbaric in many other ways. It would take hours to discuss it in length. As a matter of fact, the whole concept is what my cause was formed against. if I become passionate on the subject, lets just say I was there. <> there was... I beleive something known as Shadowplay as well.. I witnessed a Cybertron under the senate. Enforced by their Primes. I would never see it again. yes shadowplay was empurate taken one step further. I'll let you field this <> Basiclly a Mnemosurgery would competely repogram someone, or strip away memories <> Or competely deprive someone of their emotions so basically you obeyed or had the ability to obey taken away. <> Mnemosurgery is done by a bot plugging specilized needles form their hand into ones neck, or their brain modual itself. <> ...Plugged being used loosely here, the scars only show under blacklight. Again, I am just... fascinated. we're different than you think, Kingmaker? <> funcinalism also had a whole caste system.. Dataslugs and the liek were labeled 'disposable'.. Us Beastformers only had it /slightly/ better.. but might as well been the same Not so different, I think. Disfiguration, sensory deprivation, brainwashing, nonpersoning. It has been done here. Ive always been against functionism. Some of my best friends are dataslugs and beastformers. See people wonder why I do not destroy organics outright. Why I raise one for my son. they are similar to us. So very similiar. tell the consortium that and they'll have kittens. tell megatron that and he'll do the same. you will respect your lord and his wishes. Well its true. <> I was raised with them so I see them as no different then us honestly.. <> again I find the distaine and disgust.. jarring. Megatron is goal oriented and driven. I do not know much of him, but he seems the type to not go out of his way to eradicate something unless it is in his way. He strikes me as the type to exploit something if it can be of use, otherwise, he has better things to plan. Earth has been a continual thorn in his side and the Autobots allying with America did not help things. Let me give my perspective. The Earth is not in his way. The Autobots are in his way, and the Autobots are on Earth. I'm sure he would rather have energon production and resources mined by a slave population than a smoking ruin of nothingness, because that does not advance his agenda. anymore, I dont even think its that. The Autobots want to see the people on Earth let alone, and so they take up arms and make alliances to keep Megatron from his goals. Ergo, it's not the planet and the people. It's the governments and the age old enemies. But, that's my perspective, after watching thousands and thousands of hours of footage. I think its that certain people have said they represent Earth. And allied with the Autobots. Forming such organizations as the Earth Defense Command. Its apparant, that not all of "earth' is behind it. thats pretty much it. and you understand why I wont do what I've been ordered to. Because you are an arrogant child who only does wahts convenient for himself and not the Empire. No one wants their home conquered or destroyed, but that is the way of things. Darwinism. You dont get it. the humans are innocents in our war. What has been ordered is the genocide of millions, perhaps billions of people becuase of certain governments alliances. I mean its fully under my power to do so. I choose not to becasue it is not honorable. See what I mean. you're a cyberformer you should have no issues with this. Riddle me this, though. There are, quite litterally billions of heavenly bodies in the cosmos. Why Earth? Is it the principle of it? <> ...that is one I cannot awnser myself, as I do not know it Come what may, I would really like to know why this little ball of dirt is that important to a supremely powerful warlord. <> I've only recently been 'woken' up from a injry induced millions of years long stassis lock... so this is. .a bit new to me as well You have me seriously curious, Underwood. I really would like to make your personal acquaintance. Im new to this too. I think it comes down to this. Optimus Prime and Megatron have been rivals for millions of years. ...And what Prime wants, Megatron wants to destroy. Optimus Prime has shown time and time again that his alliances are to the people of Earth rather than Cybertron. Affirmative, Kingmaker. Oh, I get it now. Do you know what that sounds like, Guardian? Hmm? <> ...If I may be so sarcastically bold, Guardian? Go ahead. <> ..So they are the equivalent of a squabbling couple? .... My analogy is a bit kinder. That honestly sounds like two brothers, made bitter by the years. Kingmaker is closer. <> nether seem to be wrong observation Aren't most wars just two families fighting in the end? Flags, Ideals, Families, Religion. Kind of crazy to think about. Its the same here as it is on Earth. Only the stakes are much higher. I've... caused a few of those 'misunderstandings' myself. Fueled more than a few fires. I had a rivalry myself for many years. I dont consider my rival a brother though. I barely knew the mech. I've even destabilized a few governments... for pay, of course. Pay only gets you so far. I've done the same for the benefit of the empire. <> Ah, Mercenary. The difference is that you get energon and honor. Here, CAsh is King. It enables me to do what needs to be done when I am not available to do it myself. I fight for something that all the money in the world cannot buy. Theres an earth saying. Vast networks require upkeep, and upkeep is costly. In God we trust. Guns Oil Drugs. thats waht makes earth's economy go around. cash isn't quite as useful as commodities. <> ...Know I think I've heard Vortex recite that, but it was something else.. resources. thats whats important. its even on the US currency in god we trust. resources make politicans happy. Vortex is a mercenary. He'd know. Cute. Easy on the Blaspheme. I may be of questionable character, but I still go to Mass. <3 <> I tossed religion away when my Con--erm.. Spouse, was taken from me. I guess Im going to hell in a handbasket. Me and my non-clothes wearing alien self. I was an athiest until last year. when I mindmelded with Primus himself via vector siama. <> ...I still can't believe that is a /thing/... It lasted maybe half a second. But what I saw... Im a believer. You did what? wait how do you mindmeld with a god. <> I was about to ask that myself You are an outlier with telepathic abilities and a datacable into vector sigma. I think it's better to ask, how can you /not/ mindmeld with a god? <> ...Ah.. Right, I forgot, Outliar.. I wouldnt recommend it after doing it. But given that I have the ability to do so. How could I not? ...I want to try. No you dont. Yes, I do. Not the way I did. <> ...For context, an Outliar on Cybertron whom has abilitys that do not match their alt-mode, in this case, Guardian here, is a telapath... I supposed for comparasion it would be like you humans superheros and villians you write about just certain gifts that others do not. I have several. telepathy being an offshoot of my main ability. <> Meny would joke in the day that my outlandish bad-luck was a case of being an outliar.. Im just an average person you know. My main ability has to do with hearing. I can hear anything within a five mile radius. I do mean anything. Thoughts and emotions are included. <> ...As someone enhansed hearing, I fear. <> anyway, Kingmaker, I'd not mind a meeting, but as I said, I'd be bringing someone with me. to this day Im feared, hated and notorious for it. I could accompany. How much room would I need to make? I can shrink very small if needed. <> ...Erm.. <> Maybe better to meet outsomewhere <> I'm large for a beast former.. I'd recommend a warehouse I know of several. Like I said. I know earth. Unless you'd rather bring someone like visitor. Heeh. <> mmmm... Cram it, Guardian.:> I'm already taking a chance meeting with you both - I know one faction involved. Still guessing at the other. Perhaps I will meet visitor at a later date. I need... to make some arrangements. I would not want our friendly meet to become a free for all. Pesky uninvited guests and all that. <> Understood. Confirmed. We also would not want to walk into a trap. my alternate mode is small enough it can be held in a human hand. Earthbased as well though archaic. ...If you are who I think you are, I... am sincerely impressed. I have a reputation. Who do you think I am? He who shall not be named on an open channel. I will MemoServ some coordinates shortly. To be continued... Category:2019 Category:Logs